


Powerless

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of but not really) - Freeform, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Come Inflation, Graceless Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Powerlessness, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean, Rough Sex, Scared Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Despite his fractured grace Castiel had never expected the creature they were hunting to be able to get the jump on him. He certainly hadn't thought it would overpower him so easily.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

His broken grace seemed more of a hindrance than a help since he’d joined the Winchesters and started actively hunting. Castiel gripped the angel blade as he moved further into the woods, trying and failing, to find the creature they were looking for. A creature that left some victims in pieces and others bred with its offspring.

They were forced to carry the creature’s offspring that no matter what was tried couldn’t be removed without severe damage to the person carrying it. The victims’ families couldn’t explain it, each of them horrified and grieving, when they had spoken with them.

The sound of something snapping off in the distance had Castiel spinning, hand tight on the hilt of his blade, as he tried to squint through the darkness to see what it might have been.

He never saw the creature coming.

One moment he was standing up and the next he was staring off into the darkness, on his stomach, with no idea what had happened. His face was smashed into the mud; his blade no longer in his hand and his clothing was a shredded mess he could barely see thanks to what light the moon could offer and the trees were blocking the majority of it.

Castiel could feel hot, wet breath against his neck and some kind of fur stuck to his damp, naked skin. He tried to scramble up, head pounding and vision swimming, but sharp claws dug into his skin and Castiel couldn’t hope to bite back the cry of pain.

Agony was tearing through him, the wet slide of blood trailing down his sides, as his face was smashed into the mud.

He tried, desperately, to push himself up. He tried to shove the creature off of him but with only broken grace and the strength of a human he didn’t have a single hope. His body was weak from a previous hunt, his cracked grace hindering and weakening him.

“Get off!” he tried to snarl the words but they came out in a pained cry and the creature seemed pleased as it rocked against his ass. Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest at the long, impossibly thick length that rubbed itself between the cheeks of his ass.

His mind flashed to the images of the creature’s victims. The ones where bodies were left in pieces and others were swollen obscenely from the creature breeding them, before and after images included, as fear filled him.

It was very clear which the creature intended for him.

Castiel scrambled and bucked, terror driving him, as he called out and his voice cracked when sharp claws dug in again. His mouth fell open on a silent cry of pain while one of the creature’s clawed hands shoved him up so his knees were dug into the mud.

It easily knocked his knees apart, forced his back into an arch, before it started to shove into him. Castiel howled in pain as the thick, wide head of its cock forced itself inside and agony tore through him as his ass was forcefully spread wide to accommodate its gigantic size.

Castiel could feel something tearing, his body in no way ready, as the creature pressed forward without a single care about the pain it was causing him.

He cried and sobbed and turned to _begging_ as the creature groaned in pleasure as it forced its length inside. Something in him burned, pain shooting through him, as it pushed deeper still until Castiel knew its cock was pushing against the skin of his stomach.

Still it pushed deeper and deeper until hot, heavy balls rested against him.

Then the creature started to fuck him violently. It pounded into his weak, fragile body as Castiel cried out under it. A strong clawed hand kept his face smashed harshly into the mud and the pain from where it had cut him flared with each powerful snap of its hips.

The only sounds were the creature’s labored breathing, its pleased grunts, and Castiel’s sobs. He tried not to think about the sound and the feeling of its heavy balls smacking against him with each deep thrust.

It fucked into him over and over and over as Castiel cried and struggled under it but nothing he did moved the creature and it vigorously fucked his ass with a single-mindedness that belonged to the kind of creatures that belonged only in nightmares.

To Castiel it felt like hours. Hours caught under the creature as it pounded into him and then it was forcing itself deeper as a wail ripped itself from him when it forced a _knot_ past his taut rim to settle inside of him. The large ball swelled and swelled, spreading his ass even wider, as it caught inside and then Castiel could feel the force of its release pouring into him in hot, thick ropes of come.

The creature rocked against his ass, moaning and grunting, as Castiel sobbed. He could feel how its release was filling him up, how his body started to feel heavy with the impossible volume of come, while his tears fell and blended with the mud on his face.

His voice was hoarse, his body in agony, and his broken grace writhed inside of him as it tried and failed horribly to do anything to free him from the horror of his situation. He knew the creature would succeed in breeding him now that its knot had caught inside of him and he was trapped until it went down.

It was over an hour that he remained caught under the creature, its knot pumping load after load after load into him, before he heard the crash of branches and Dean shouting his name. He tried to open his mouth, to catch Dean’s attention, but the creature crushed him further into the ground and rutted up against his ass with more pleased grunts of enjoyment.

The beam of a flashlight caught him and Dean was there, blade raised and fury twisting his face, as he swung and the dull thump of a head hit the ground. Castiel jerked when the creature’s body fell and blood spurted onto him.

He was trembling and his breathing was ragged. The knot was still caught inside of him and now the weight of the creature was crushing him further into the mud.

“Cas. Oh fuck. Cas Cas Cas.” Dean’s voice was shaking as he hit his knees and landed next to Castiel. He pushed at the body and Castiel screamed at the feeling of the knot yanking on his abused hole. “Shhhh, Cas. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Cas.”

They had to wait, the dead creature’s knot still firmly locked inside of Castiel, until it finally went down and the creature fell back.

Castiel’s hole was gaping obscenely as come and blood spilled out, mixing with the mud and blood already on the ground, as he sobbed and sobbed. He hated his weak body, hated the agony and humiliation.

He hated that the creature had bred him.

“Oh, Cas. Oh fuck, buddy.”

Castiel turned on the ground. Another sob spilled out at the white hot fire racing through him at the impossible pain. He stomach was swollen obscenely and Castiel knew soon enough the offspring he’d been bred with would have his stomach looking like this all the time until he birthed it.

He didn’t want to think of the horror of _that_ event.

The light from Dean’s flashlight landed on the dead creature, something hideous he’d never seen before, and Castiel took in the sight of its cock. It was the length and thickness of an arm. It had certainly felt like someone had shoved their arm and fist inside of him.

Castiel shuddered at the sight. Dean immediately stepped between them and leaned down to help haul him up. He couldn’t stand and Dean was forced to help him walk, taking most of his weight, as Castiel trembled and stumbled.

Come and blood ran down the backs of his thighs as the creature’s release escaped out of his loose hole.

“It’s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok, Cas. I swear, somehow, it’s going to be ok.” Dean’s voice was rough and Castiel could practically feel the guilt and self-hatred filling Dean without the aid of grace. “Should have known but I…I couldn’t fucking find you and you went so fucking far into the woods...”

He didn’t trust his voice and Castiel simply clung to Dean as they made it back to the car. Dean was quick to wrap him up in a thick cover from the trunk, another shoved onto the backseat, so Castiel could lie down.

It didn’t matter what position he chose because every single one of them was torture.

The trip was the longest he’d ever taken as they pulled up to the room they had rented and Dean helped him inside. “I’ve got you, Cas. I’m going to help you. We’re…we’re going to get through this.”

He sat on the toilet as Dean grabbed towels, a first aid kit and turned the water on. Castiel wasn’t sure he could stand but Dean stepped into the shower with him once the cover had been discarded. Dean’s boxers, the only thing he’d left on, remained and were soaked as warm water poured down on them.

The water turned different colors, mud and blood and come swirling together, as Dean carefully cleaned him. First helping him to rinse off as best as he could and then carefully soaping him.

Castiel’s eyes closed for Dean to clean his hair, his muscles shook violently as Dean soaped his aching body and his muscles screamed in protest as Dean washed it all off. He couldn’t look at Dean when his friend turned to his ass.

“Fuck.” Dean’s voice shook with fury, “Fucking Hell, Cas. You…you’re gonna have to go to a doctor. I think.”

Something had torn when the creature had shoved into him, it had ripped as the creature had violently fucked him and then, when it had knotted him, the agony had been beyond compare.

“This might hurt a bit but we…we gotta clean you up. You don’t want…you don’t want that staying inside of you.” The sprayer was turned on and then Dean was helping to clean him out.

The burn of humiliation was even worse.

Castiel turned his head away and let Dean take care of him. He let Dean clean him up and out, every touch careful and protective, until Dean deemed him as good as he could get and helped him out of the shower.

He had to use the sink for support as Dean dried him and then Dean himself to walk towards the bed. Castiel stayed silent while Dean cleaned his wounds, put medicine on them and then wrapped them. “Ok…I’m going to get you some sweats and a shirt…then we’re going to the hospital.”

There was nothing left in him to protest. Castiel winced pulling the pants on and felt relief when the shirt followed. Dean hadn’t bothered giving him underwear but he did grab socks and shoes that Dean had then put on him.

Castiel couldn’t have bent over if his life depended on it.

 _I’m sorry_ he couldn’t manage to get out. _I’m sorry I’m useless now. That I can’t take care of myself for a moment without something happening._

He hated himself. Everything was his fault, another stupid mistake costing him his grace and now he was, probably, carrying that creature’s offspring. It would be a miracle if he survived birthing it.

None of the victims had and every last one of them had tried to abort it but the creature had apparently adapted to prevent such measures from succeeding.

Castiel’s hands fell down to his stomach, pressed tenderly against it, and horror filled him at the evidence of a small bulge already where it had changed him for breeding. It would only take a couple months before he’d go into labor and the creature would tear its way out before moving to consume him. 

“Come on, Cas.”

Dean helped him up, back into the Impala and towards the nearest hospital with a cover story about Castiel being gang raped to explain the damage. He sat there, holding Castiel’s shaking hand as morphine pumped through Castiel’s veins, while the doctor talked about tearing, damage and recovery time.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. I'm trying to balance out the hurt!Dean and hurt!Cas a bit. Give you all a little something for everyone since I know everyone has different preferences so here was hurt!Cas. I'm hoping that you all, those of you who were looking for it, liked this one.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> (Funny fact about me that no one cares to know! I write all of this hardcore smut for SPN and yet when I read fic I always go for fluff or plot-driven fics with next to no smut. Going a step --or fact-- further...I never read SPN fic...both facts probably seem weird but *shrugs*)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
